5 Years' Time
by sugahkane
Summary: In an alternate Silver Millennium, Beryl is defeated and life continues on as usual. Somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my second attempt at writing. Well, not writing period. Writing fanfiction and then putting it out there, would be more accurate. I also honestly have no idea where this is going, but I do have ideas for chapters in mind. All criticism and comments are welcome here!**

* * *

"She's getting WHAT?!"

Rei's voice exploded in the otherwise peaceful courtyard inside the Lunarian palace grounds, causing the three women in front of her to wince, as well as several others passing by.

Noting the curious stares and whispers, Haruka gently but firmly took a now quietly-boiling Rei by the arm as she quickly led the group to an enclosed gazebo, tossing suave apologetic smiles to everyone in their way. Once inside, they all settled onto the bench facing Rei, who still stood with her fists clenched. She swallowed hard before she spoke. "So just how long have you all known about this and decided not to tell me?"

This time it was Makoto's chance to look apologetic as she scratched her head sheepishly. "Well…"

"Well _what_?"

Makoto turned to Michiru with a helpless look on her face. She knew firsthand just how explosive Rei's temper could be. There were plenty of hastily spoken words and ensuing scuffles between the two of them she remembered that were proof of that. She also knew that of the three of them, Michiru was the least likely person Rei would blow up on.

Michiru cleared her throat softly and looked at Rei straight on. "It wasn't our decision. She asked all of us not to say anything to you if you happened to contact us until she was ready."

"When would _that_ have been?! At the reception of the wedding I wouldn't have known about because my 'friends' weren't going to clue me in?!"

"Hey," Haruka countered evenly, "don't yell at Michiru, or any of us, for that matter! You've been keeping your distance from _all of us_ since you and Minako ended it. Even if we tried to tell you, you were nowhere to be found these past 5 years! But how you haven't heard about it yet since you've been back is beyond me! Hell, the entire _earth_ knows about this marriage!"

Haruka stopped to let it sink in, and when Rei didn't respond, Michiru added, "I'm very sorry you had to find out like this."

Rei sat heavily on the gazebo's second bench, deflated. _Has it really been 5 years?_ The longer the days had turned into weeks and months, the more she had hoped that Minako would find some way to be happy (eventually), but marriage?

"Rei." Michiru's voice pulled Rei from her thoughts back to the real world. "I know it might seem like a bad question to ask right now, but are you ok?"

For the first time since the topic had been brought up, Rei didn't speak, only nodded her head mutely. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry. "I just-" Her voice cracked abruptly and she swallowed hard before trying again. "I just didn't expect her to…" _What? Move on with life, like I told her to?_ "To marry. Anybody."

"Anybody but _you_, right?" asked Haruka.

"No! Yes! I mean…I don't know! I guess I just figured that we'd find our way back to each other after I made sure some things were…settled." Rei's shoulders sagged in defeat.

Haruka gave a low, short chuckle before saying, "Well, it's kind of hard to find your way back to someone when that person suddenly disappears with no way of contacting them. Honestly, Rei, the meditation moons of Pluto? It's nearly impossible to relay messages from here to those moons, especially if _no one knows you're there._"

"You don't know what you're talking about. I told her I needed time to myself to think, to figure things out! That wasn't her cue to just walk away and find some guy to marry!"

"You _made her _walk away. She never wanted to leave."

At that Rei clamped her lips together, clenched her fists and marched out of the gazebo across the courtyard towards the palace. The three women watched her retreating form with a mixture of worry, pity and frustration on their faces.

"Way to go," Makoto said, "now we don't just have to worry about an angry Rei, but an angry AND brooding Rei."

"Oh whatever," Haruka scoffed. "She was going to be pissed off and sulky either way. It's not our fault she sucks at dealing with her feelings and pushed away Minako because of it. You'd think 5 years meditating would do something for a person, but not Rei. She's still as ill-tempered and horribly inept at facing her feelings now as she was then. No wonder Minako wanted us not to say anything. Geez."

"I think you're being a bit harsh." Michiru's tone came out slightly sharper and colder than it had been when talking to Rei. Haruka's scowling look quickly wilted to one of sheepishness, and Makoto subtly flinched. _Well. Haruka's in for it now._ "Rei might be the biggest introvert ever, but it's not our job to decide what she did wrong between her and Minako. If anything, _you_ just made the whole thing worse. We already haven't seen her in 5 years, do you want to make it _50_?"

"But I was just thinking about Minako-"

"If you were really _thinking_ about Minako, you'd realize that despite what she says, she's still in love with Rei. And because of that, you'd try to _help_ Rei, instead of just pissing her off by 'telling it like it is'!"

At this point, both Haruka and Makoto were staring at Michiru, one in humble silence, the other in amused astonishment. Makoto couldn't remember the last time the reticent woman had raised her voice. Besides that one time when they were younger when Minako thought it would be funny to hide Michiru's mirror the day after she received the talisman. Michiru's scathing (and extremely boisterous) lecture when she found out had put Minako in tears; Luna and Pluto had felt so bad that they didn't even reprimand the commander-in-training. Minako never hid another item of Michiru's, and they bonded well after the matter.

Michiru's voice and face were the same now as they were then, over the same person no less, but under different circumstances. The irony wasn't lost on Makoto. She laughed out loud.

Michiru eyed Makoto. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just…" Makoto trailed off when she noticed a familiar looking blond figure approaching the gazebo they were sitting in. "This just keeps getting better," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! That really means more than you know. Thanks for taking the time to read a part of my little corner in the universe. **

**Secondly, I didn't anticipate this chapter coming out the way it did, it really just worked itself out. Actually this whole story is working itself out. I originally was just going for a one/two-shot deal. Then this long second chapter came out, with lots of additional plot lines being hinted at. Hopefully it's not too bad. Once again, criticism/comments are always welcome here. **

**Lastly, I will ****_try_**** to update every 7-10 days, but I can't make any promises. School is kicking into high gear down here. Which is why I'm glad I DID end up writing a longer second chapter. Hopefully it'll tide you over. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Minako plopped down on the bench Rei had been sitting on only minutes before. "Man, did I ever tell you how much I loathe planning this wedding? I know it's 8 months off, but shouldn't the stress get _lighter_ as the date gets closer…?" Minako trailed off and finally ended with a blissfully exasperated sigh. The three women looked between themselves, unsure who should tell the news of Rei's unexpected return to a clearly oblivious Minako.

"I mean, how is it possible that I actually have _more_ to do, when I thought I had been getting everything done leading up to this point? It makes no sense!" She threw her hands up and fell back further onto the bench with her head thrown back in feigned frustration.

Makoto sighed. _Well, better to let it out now than let her find out later._ "Minako, Rei's here." Haruka elbowed her and shot her a glare at her lack of tact. Makoto glared back at her sullenly while rubbing her side. Michiru subtly smacked both of them on the back of the head, her eyes trained on Minako the whole time.

Minako didn't react outwardly immediately, as her first thought was one of disbelief. _Here? Now?_ She lifted her head to look at her friends, who were now all looking back at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. She shook her head slowly with furrowed brows. "She can't be. She's on some moon out by Pluto. There's no way-"

Haruka cut her off quickly. "Wait a minute, you _knew_ where she was this whole time?" She looked back and forth between a now bewildered Michiru and Makoto, who were wearing the same expression of mild shock that Haruka had.

The Venusian blonde just blinked. "Well…yeah."

"What…if you knew where she was, why didn't you tell someone? She just left without saying anything to any of us. Princess Serenity was in tears for days when she found out. "

Minako gave a matter-of-fact look before she opened her mouth. "Rei's a private person, and I've always respected her space. I didn't even know that she had disappeared until she was gone for a while."

"But−" Haruka sighed. "Minako, if you knew, why didn't you go after her?"

"Yeah," Makoto spoke. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're getting married and all now. But back then, it seemed like you really loved Rei. What happened?"

"Well." Minako paused in brief contemplation and continued on in a reminiscent tone. "The last time we…talked before she left, she kept saying she needed time to think and I shouldn't wait for her. I couldn't understand it, but honestly," Minako laughed lightly, "I've never really completely understood any of her actions or choices."

* * *

_"You don't get it, Mina!" _

_They were in Minako's personal quarters for the first time in weeks since the war had been going on. It had finally ended, much to the relief and celebration of all the planets' and moon's armies and inhabitants. But Rei had been left extremely shaken. She had __**seen**__ the death of herself, her fellow senshi, their princess. She had __**watched**__ Beryl closing in on Queen Serenity, and seen the destructive power of the ginzuishou being wielded in a last resort effort to save them all. She had seen the nothingness that would follow until they were all reborn…somewhere. She had also seen Minako and herself slow-dancing at a victory celebration marking the defeat of Beryl and a new peace treaty between the earth and the celestial governments._

_Rei couldn't understand the visions that seemed to be conjured up impossibly by her clairvoyant senses, or why they were so conflicting. But here she was standing with Minako, __**alive**__, and was supposed to be getting ready for a ball celebrating…the end of the war and the defeat of Beryl. "It doesn't make sense!"_

_Sitting in front of her vanity, Minako was frustrated, and it showed as she looked back at Rei, who was sitting on Minako's bed. "WHAT doesn't make sense? The fact that we're alive? The fact that we're still together?" She felt her heart clench a little and gripped the brush that she was stroking through her hair tighter. Why was Rei making this so difficult?_

_Feeling guilty, Rei's eyes fell to the floor. "No, no, not that! I'm glad we're together, that we're alive. I just don't…I need to understand what it all means…it must be still about to happen somehow…"_

_A pregnant pause filled the room before Rei heard Minako heave a heavy, tired sigh. She looked up from the golden-orange strands of Minako's sheets and watched as the blonde-haired beauty wearily got up from the vanity and walked across the room, stopping in front of Rei before she dropped down softly to her knees. She gently took hold of Rei's hands with her own and looked steadily into the violet eyes she had come to love so much. Her earnest blue orbs shimmered briefly before she spoke. _

_"Rei, listen to me. I know that before and throughout this whole thing you've been having dreams and visions non-stop. And I know it's been hard and confusing and draining. I get that this has affected you more than the rest of us. But have you stopped to consider that maybe, since we've won and defeated Beryl and her army, just maybe these visions of us all dying and being destroyed don't mean anything?" Rei's violet gaze wavered uncertainly, and Minako hesitated before continuing in a soft voice. "Maybe they were just flukes? I mean, King Endymion is on the throne of the Earth Kingdom now. We watched the shitennou turn on Beryl and cut her down during the last battle. We're all still alive, and the princess is safe." Minako slowly entwined their fingers and brought them up to her lips for a soft, chaste kiss. "We're still together, Reiko. Can't you just accept that and let all that other stuff go? Please?"_

_Rei stared at their interlaced hands in quiet thought. She finally looked up to meet Minako's gaze as she spoke softly. "Mina, I __**am**__ glad that we're together. Waking up everyday not knowing whether it was our last was torture. But I'm still concerned-I need to __**know**__ that everything is ok. I've never had such conflicting visions of the future like this. And I just can't risk overlooking them to focus on-"_

_"Focus on real life, real responsibilities? On what's happening now? Rei, please! You'll go insane if you keep chasing the wind-"_

_Rei stood up abruptly and looked down at Minako, hurt evident on her face. "No, Minako. I'd go insane if something happened to our princess, our world, to __**you**__, and I knew I could have stopped it. I have to be sure." She gave a tired sigh and put a hand to her temple. "I just need to go away, no distractions, and meditate."_

_Minako pulled back from her place at Rei's feet and stood up to face her. "So what are you saying? I'm distracting you?"_

_"No, Mina, that's not what I mean at all! I-"_

_"Good, then stay, please. We can figure this out together, we just have to..."_

_Rei shook her head slowly and gave a sad smile. "No, Minako. I need to be away from all of this, from the parties and the politics and just everything that has to do with this war. I need to be able to think and dream and see clearly without any possibility of it being because of what's around me. I have to do this; I have to be sure we're really safe. The princess…you."_

_They both gazed at each other, each searching the other's face intensely. Minako knew Rei wasn't going to back down from this, and there was no way she could convince her to do so. So she asked Rei instead in a small voice, "Will you at least tell me when and where you're going?"_

_Midnight locks shook back and forth. "No. Just know I'll be safe, and I WILL figure out what all this means, no matter how long it takes."_

_"Rei! You have to at least tell-"_

_She was cut off as Rei stepped closer and pulled Minako close to kiss her gently, intently. As they lingered on each others' lips with more soft kisses, Minako's arms rose up to circle around Rei's neck to pull her closer, and Rei hugged Minako's hips tightly. When they finally parted, Rei's eyes held a fiercely determined glint that barely concealed the wavering will she felt in her heart about the words she knew she had to say. She steadied her voice before she spoke. "I love you, Mina. But I don't know how long I'll be gone, and you deserve someone who-" her voice broke, choked up with tears. "Someone who can be here for you, with you."_

_Minako's arms tightened around the other woman's neck. The sky blue of her eyes began to darken to rainstorm slate as clouds of tears started to build up. "But I want you, Reiko. I need __**you**__. Can't you see that?"_

_Violet eyes glistened as they met cloudy ones steadfastly. "I can't see anything clearly right now, Mina. And I need to, for all of our sakes. Please, let me go. I know you don't understand fully. But don't wait around for me to-"_

_Minako stepped back quickly as if she had been stung. "How can you? How can you stand there and say that to me, after all we've been through, after all we've become to each other? You'd really choose trying to understand some false visions over living a real life, Rei?" _

_Crestfallen, Rei bowed her head. "No, Mina. But I would choose to protect you at all costs, even the cost of my own life."_

_Minako's bottom lip quivered briefly before she said, "What about __**mine**__, Rei? __**You**__ are my life."_

_Rei felt a short-lived burst of doubt and hesitation before she crushed it with determination. "I'm sorry, Mina." With that, she slipped past Minako quickly and ran out the door._

* * *

"…And later that evening at the peace celebration, I only saw her in the dance hall for a minute. She was talking to Setsuna for a while before I noticed that they had disappeared. A good bit later, Setsuna came back in, but I didn't see Rei for the rest of the evening. Then I didn't see her the next day, the next week, the next month. I assumed maybe she just went back to Mars to be before the fire, but after receiving word that she wasn't there, I put two and two together." Minako smiled ruefully. "She always did say she wanted to visit those moons, if we made it out of the war alive."

Silence settled in the gazebo as the other three women absorbed everything they had just been told. Mundane sounds of the Moon Palace's courtyard filled the air around them. Haruka shifted uneasily, feeling somewhat uncomfortable as she remembered what she said to Rei earlier. Makoto sat in quiet thought, gears turning as she wondered what Rei might have discovered during her time away.

But Michiru spoke first. "And now?"

Minako looked at her. "Now what?"

Michiru's tone was soft as she continued, and she looked at Minako with caring eyes. "Well, what are you going to do now? She said she wouldn't return until she figured everything out, and she has. That means she's back to stay, right? So what are you going to do about it now?" Haruka and Makoto both pulled their attention back to Minako.

The avatar of Love simply gazed back at them as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Now I'm off to the tailor to make sure the dress is adjusted like it's supposed to be." A cheeky grin appeared on her face, which only moments before had been nostalgic, if not almost cheerless. "Gotta make sure everything's perfect, right? A girl only gets married once, you know!" She stood quickly. "Oh, and thanks for giving me a heads up about Mars! I'll have to make sure she gets an invitation so they'll let her in. See you guys later!" And with that, she was back off toward the palace as if no conversation beside wedding plans had just occurred.

The three senshi stared after her. Makoto scratched the back of her head. "Did I just miss something?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, yeah. I'm terribly and profoundly sorry to keep anyone waiting. All I can say is school has truly been my first priority. In any case, if you're still around reading this, I hope you enjoy this update. Not too long, but it puts some things out there. I have the next chapter already in the works; hopefully I'll be able to get that up soon as well. As always, feedback is great!**

* * *

Rei's footsteps were sure and methodical on the marble walkways of the garden as she made her way towards the throne room. _Married?...no, get it together! That's not what you need to focus on right now._ She stopped to vigorously shake her head and let out a deep breath. Satisfied that she felt slightly calmer, she continued on past the outer quarters of the palace. She made it about twenty paces before her thoughts rebelliously drifted back to her arrival on the moon earlier that morning.

* * *

_The Plutonian speedship was small and cramped, having only just enough room in the cockpit for a pilot and a passenger, so as to allow exceptionally fast traveling between planets. It was usually used in events of emergencies, such as the relaying of important visions seen or transporting time guardians to places where time paradoxes needed to be carefully avoided. Knowing that she was bringing word of just such an important vision, one which required swift travel in an aircraft such as the speedship, did not bring Rei any relief for the current claustrophobia she was feeling. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before she squeezed her eyes shut for the seventy-ninth time and tried to calm herself by reciting a Martian prayer. _

_As if on some auspicious cue, the pilot, who had been unusually talkative for someone from Pluto (or just seemed to enjoy the rare Martian company), spoke up suddenly. "Alright, here we are! We'll be entering into the moon's atmosphere…starting…now."_

_A rumbling was felt in the ship's small cabin before it stabilized, continuing its descent at a steady pace. Rei finally opened her eyes to look out of the ship's only window in quiet observation, curious to see how the moon had changed in the past five years. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the bright swatches of orange, yellow and blue that cut across the silvery landscape surrounding the moon palace. Were those…Venusian tents?_

_Her face must have looked especially astonished, because the Plutonian pilot immediately launched into a commentary. "Isn't it beautiful? I always wanted to visit Venus one day, just to see what a whole planet full of orange and yellow might look like. Totally different from Pluto, I'll bet. I guess this'll have to do. But I wonder if I can get permission from the guardians to take a flight back this way for the celebration…"_

_Rei glanced at the pilot quickly and broke the silence she'd been keeping since boarding the ship. "What celebration?"_

_The pilot smoothly shifted through gears and moved her hands in a flurry to press a series of buttons and flick a number of switches. "You mean you haven't heard?" The ship finally touched down completely on the ground, and the pilot turned to look at Rei fully. "But being on a meditation moon doesn't allow for much interaction with the outside universe, does it?" The words were said with much innocent cheekiness, but for some reason they struck a guilty chord in the Martian._

_With a huff, the black-haired seer stood up and crossed the short space to stand in front of the now lowering cabin door, impatiently waiting to distance herself from the confines of the cabin and the truth. "No. It doesn't."_

* * *

She had been shocked to hear the news from her friends that Minako was to be married in 8 months. But shocked wasn't enough to describe the way she felt now. It was more like a combination of sadness, anger, guilt and longing, all rolled up into one big mess…

"Princess of Mars. Her Highness awaits you in the throne room."

Rei blinked. At some point she had arrived at her intended destination, despite her rambling thoughts. Sighing inwardly, the raven-haired woman nodded curtly to the Queen's soldiers standing at the doors of the throne room. Straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she pushed on the ornate door and walked in.

* * *

"And you're _certain_, Mars?"

Rei nodded once from where she knelt and gazed at the floor. "I'm sure, Your Highness."

The queen let out a barely heard sigh. "I see." Light grey eyes glanced towards the green-haired woman standing beside and slightly behind her. She had been silent since Rei had entered the throne room 30 minutes earlier, but her garnet stare now flickered with unsaid understanding. "This will require much discussion."

Queen Serenity returned her gaze to the soldier of Mars. She took several steps down from her throne and rested an almost weightless hand on Rei's shoulder. "The Moon Kingdom thanks you for your dedication and loyalty to our safety and that of our sister kingdoms, Mars Rei."

"It is my honor to serve, Your Highness."

Queen Serenity gave a soft, almost sad chuckle and removed her hand. "Yes, but _I_ thank you for your continuing sacrifices to ensure the protection of our kingdoms, our families. The ones we love. It takes a heart of courage and strength of spirit."

Rei nodded her head once again with her eyes still trained on the floor. She didn't want to meet the gaze of the seemingly all-knowing queen, who undoubtedly knew everything that had happened between her and…Venus. She forced her voice not to betray her emotions. "Yes, Your Highness."

With a knowing look, the queen returned to her seat on the throne. "You may take your leave, Mars. As always, the Lunar Palace is your home." When Rei finally looked up, the queen spoke in a rare, fond tone. "Please rest yourself."

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you." Rei arose from the floor. "Pluto Setsuna." She received a brief nod from the queen's advisor. With that, Rei left the great hall of the throne room.

* * *

The hall now held only two women and a very heavy silence. The silver-haired queen was the first to speak. "Do you think these visions have any truth to them, Pluto?"

A bit surprised, Pluto came forward slightly. "My queen, you know as well as I do that the visions of Mars Rei are accurate. She has never failed to foretell what could come to be. Her visions only confirm my misgivings and your own visions as of late…if she has seen what she says, then now is the time−"

Sighing softly, the silver-haired woman turned to look at her advisor and spoke quietly. "Setsuna, I _know_ that. Can you not indulge me only for a moment while I try to come to terms with all that this will do to our people?"

Red locked with grey and saw the trepidation. "Yes, my qu−Serenity. I'm sorry." Setsuna rested the hand that wasn't supporting her garnet staff on Serenity's shoulder.

Serenity's pale hand reached up and covered Setsuna's. "We shall all be if we do not act appropriately. I only wish it was not to be so soon."

* * *

Rei tiredly trudged through the halls to reach what she assumed was still her quarters, judging from the queen's words. A part of her thought maybe her rooms might have been reassigned to someone else or that she might have been given a living area in a different part of the palace. _Away from…_ She shook her head, not believing how much she was acting like an immature, slighted teenager. _We're two adults, no need to avoid each other._

With the delivery of her findings out of the way, the full weight of fatigue from her journey and the past five years of searching was starting to sink in. Just when it seemed like she had totally forgotten her way around the palace hallways and was about to scream out of sheer frustration, she rounded one more corner. Rei sighed in relief at the familiar sight of a hallway with four doors, one that she had grown to love since first coming to the moon years ago. She paused as memories washed over her: catching Makoto sneaking into Ami's room in the middle of the night, rallying in the hallway before splitting up to defend the palace, standing ashamed while getting reprimanded by Luna for bickering amongst themselves on the battlefield in front of troops, the four of them meeting up before heading down to one of the queen's royal dances…

Rei sighed happily. Thinking about it now, she was glad the queen hadn't changed anything. At least the place where good memories were made would still be hers. She walked further down the hallway to let herself in her rooms when she thought she heard a faint voice in a familiar hyper tone quickly coming closer.

"…just hold on a second while I open the door−Rei?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the false alarm posting of this chapter, I had to take it down and reformat some stuff. Anyway, I'm a little worried since there is a new character introduced here, and because this chapter kind of jumps around a lot. Honestly, this one is more for transitioning and to establish some things. Sorry if it gets kind of boring; it's longer than any of the first three. In any case, let me know what you think! I am flying by the typing of my fingers now. I have a general end in mind, but that's about it. Also, I tried to be clear yet subtle about the passage of time, but if it doesn't make sense, let me know. *crossing fingers* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, form or fashion.**

* * *

Standing with her hand on her doorknob, Rei turned to look back up the hallway to see a sight she had been longing for and let her hand drop. There stood Minako, golden hair shining as if the sun were directly beaming down on it, azure eyes sparkling with surprise. The golden orange tunic she wore fell perfectly just below her knees, and her orange sandals only set off her tunic even more. The whole outfit still left an abundance of her toned legs revealed to be admired by whoever desired to look. It was like coming to a fresh river after being stranded in the desert for a lifetime.

They must have stood there for a minute staring, because the silent red-faced soldier who had been standing behind Minako holding a pile of garments coughed and moved slightly forward. Rei looked at him as if he had appeared out of thin air, while Minako gave him a questioning eye. "Forgive me, my lady, but Lord Artemis doesn't approve of any royal guard on duty leaving their post for any reas-"

"Ha, me and Artie go way back! Don't worry about him! But I guess I _should_ let you get back to holding up the wall…" Minako opened her door and gestured him inside. "Just put them on the bed. Thanks so much!" The soldier did as he was told and as he half walked, half ran in the opposite direction she yelled out, "I'll make sure I put in a good word for you!...hey, what's your name again? Aw, man."

Rei's low chuckling filled the silent hall, drawing Minako's attention back. _Some things don't change, _Rei thought as she shook her head. "You've probably got that guy fearing for his life right now."

Minako shrugged and chirped, "Sometimes it gets dull around here with no battles to fight. Nothing cheers me up like messing with the guards."

Rei's mouth slowly moved into a smirk. _ I can do this. Just talk, like old times. _"I'll bet. I remember a certain blonde getting a kick out of pestering me with her random 'life or death errands' until _I_ had to go on guard…and then had Luna wondering why I was always late to my post."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't too hard to convince you to run around with me…" Minako suddenly frowned slightly, and her light-hearted tone dropped to a softer pitch. "But I guess my skills of persuasion wore off of you after a while."

Rei looked down at the sudden change in tone, and a tense silence fell over the pair. The nagging guilt she had been trying to bury since arriving in the speedship that morning was starting to make its presence known once again. The emotional weight of unresolved feelings came crashing down as she met the still frowning Venusian's eyes. She took a deep breath and decided to make the plunge. "Mina, I'm-"

"I'm getting married."

Despite already knowing, Rei was taken aback at how abrupt and curt Minako's tone was. Hadn't they almost been joking just a second ago? "I know, I…I learned this morning when I landed." She clenched her fists tightly for a moment before letting them go. "Congratulations. I just wanted to…Mina, I just-"

Minako shook her head gently, contrasting the sternness her face now held, as if she were reprimanding a subordinate. "No. I'm getting _married_. It's not a joke, not some whimsical fling to pass time. I'm not your Mina anymore. I let you go, just like you told me to, and I found someone, just like you told me to. I belong to someone else now and hopefully you can accept that, because I had to." By now Minako was standing only a few feet from Rei, her accusing eyes burning with old hurt.

"Minako, I know. I know the way I left things and−I'm just sorry." Rei kept Minako's gaze and maintained her distance, despite the fact that she wanted to throw her arms around the now close blonde woman. "I wanted to tell you I never meant to hurt you. I never _wanted_ to leave, I just−"

"Had to figure it out, I know." Minako's stern countenance gave way to wistful regret, as if she were remembering for the millionth time the exact conversation that had set them on the path they were on now. She suddenly looked into Rei's eyes earnestly. "Did you? Did you find out what it all meant?"

Brief memories and visions from her time on Pluto flashed through Rei's mind. She nodded stiffly. "Yes, I've come to understand certain things. I've already met with the queen." Another silence grew between them, this time a result of Rei's thoughts drifting back to her recent meeting in the throne room. Neither the queen nor Pluto had protested much to her revelations, only asking how sure she was. It was unnerving now to realize the reason that they had only asked about her certainty was because they had probably seen or knew of the same things as well: some indescribable…_thing…_wreaking havoc on each planet, one by one, until nothing remained but darkness…

"…Rei? Rei? Are you ok?"

Rei blinked several times and refocused her gaze on Minako's concerned blue eyes. The Venusian's hands were lightly gripping her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine…just tired from the journey, that's all…" She shifted a bit and put a hand to her neck. "Look, Mina−Minako. I didn't want to upset you. I really just wanted to−to at least try to be on as good terms as we can be, given the circumstances of…everything." Rei heaved a heavy sigh and looked away, but continued on. "I know we can't go back to the way things used to be, and I wouldn't dare insult you by assuming anything between us is the way it was then. But can we move forward with the way things are now? I've really missed you." She met the blonde's eyes with her last words. If nothing else, she at least wanted her friend back.

Minako's hands slipped off of Rei's shoulders, and an unguarded smile slipped through. "Yeah…I've really missed you too. I guess there's no reason for us not to be friends." Her eyes lit up with her characteristic playfulness. "But I've gotta warn you, I've got a thousand things to do everyday now and not too many trusted people to do them with me…well, _for_ me. Are you sure you want to jump back into this?" Blue orbs peered at Rei with mock seriousness, and Rei laughed outright.

"I'm sure, Minako." Rei smiled softly at Minako's decisive nod and following grin. "Well, before you start running me ragged, I guess I had better get some type of rest." She turned the doorknob and looked one more time at the blonde over her shoulder. "I'll see you around, then," she said as she moved into the darkened room.

Before she could step further, Rei felt familiar warmth press against her back and warms arms encircle her front. As she felt herself start to relax, warm breath tickled her right ear. "I'm glad you're back, Rei." And the warmth was suddenly gone.

After standing in the doorway for a moment longer, dazed from the unexpected contact that she'd been craving for the past five years, she stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she looked around to see that not much had changed. Cool, dark, and silent. The same way her room always used to be. Now, it almost reminded her of being on Pluto.

With a groan she flopped onto her bed, not caring to pull down the sheets or take off any clothes. Despite the reason for her return, the understanding she now had of her visions, the meeting she had with the queen and the sudden turn of events that was bound to occur very soon…despite all of that, the only thing she could keep on her mind at the moment was how good those arms around her felt. She sighed heavily. _Can I really just be her friend? Still feeling the way I do?_

The dark-haired seer tossed irritably onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. _I owe it to her. Haruka was right, she didn't want to leave. I forced her to. I can't be mad because she didn't mope the whole time I was gone. _She sighed again in acceptance. _I didn't __**want**__ her to mope, and she didn't. She moved on. I'm glad she's found someone to be happy with._

Rei turned over onto her stomach and wrapped her arms around the pillow under her head. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered why she still felt the gnawing ache of sadness in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

_~?~_

_"Your time is finished, wielder of the Silver Crystal. I WILL have my way with this universe, as it was destined to be."_

_The darkness shifted and flickered, revealing a devastated LunarPalace. Walls were torn and crumbled, piles of marble and slate strewn about as if a massive arm had crumpled the building in its hand and flung the material about haphazardly. _

_In the midst of the wreckage, a voice rang out sure. "Your power will not be allowed to ravage this world." _

_A sinister chuckle sounded, seeming to make the very air tremble and crackle with its intensity. "Foolish child. I have already begun!" Its dark cackles continued to shake the air as tangible darkness materialized out of it and started to swiftly creep over the rubble._

_The queen's eyes widened in fear._

* * *

Setsuna shot up from her pillow and slumped over, breathing heavily. _Dreaming now…fifth one this month._ She had been uneasy since the end of the war with Earth. Yes, she had been as pleased as anyone else that the threat looming over their kingdom was gone…but something just hadn't sat right. And now a few years after the fact, she was starting to have dreams.

Setsuna slid out of bed and walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room. She gazed out at the lunar landscape, and her brow furrowed in deep thought. The time gate hadn't shown her anything was amiss, so what was this that was appearing to elude the all-encompassing bounds of time? Why hadn't she been seeing or dreaming anything sooner? How powerful could whatever it was be for _her_ to _just now_ be having more direct warnings of it?

The relief and joy that came with the war ending had almost been enough to convince her that she was just too suspicious. She had been on the verge of shrugging off her nagging qualms when Mars had come to her at the victory celebration. She had been just as confused (and admittedly still was to an extent) and wished she could have gone to those moons herself to get some clarity. But she knew where she was needed most and that the seer would come back eventually with something. She just didn't expect it to be so…confirming. A part of her wished Mars would have told them it was a big fluke, that they were having faulty premonitions because of the trauma of war. If only things could be that easy.

"Sets…Setsuna?" A sleepy voice murmured and then grew stronger as its owner adjusted their sleepy eyes in the night light. "Setsuna, why are you by the window? What's wrong?"

The time keeper turned from her place at the window and made her way back to the bed. "Nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep."

Drowsy eyes looked into red as Setsuna settled back into the sheets. "You had another dream."

Tanned arms pulled the pale, thin form of her bedmate close and rubbed her back in slow, circular motions. "You shouldn't worry so much."

Her statement was met with a low hum of sleepy pleasure. "I wouldn't if I knew _you_ wouldn't worry so much…" Within moments, the protest was quieted.

Setsuna dropped a kiss to her queen's forehead. Serenity would never say anything, but Setsuna knew she was tired from the almost nonstop discussions they'd had in the last month since Mars's return and from her use of the Silver Crystal to seek guidance. The visions the queen had started having about a year earlier were taxing in themselves. But it was particularly draining because they had only each other to confer with since they had yet to meet with the guardians of the kingdom. The queen was trying her best not to bring any stress on them unless she deemed it necessary, especially with the wedding of Venus only 7 months away now. But that would have to change soon.

"Serenity."

The queen yawned with her eyes still closed. "Yes?"

Setsuna pulled back a little so that she could look at her fully. "It's time that we meet with them. Whatever this is, it's coming soon and we must be prepared. I know you wanted to wait as long as possible, but I don't think there's any more time." When there was no response, Setsuna placed a warm hand on Serenity's cool face. "Serenity?"

"I know, Setsuna," came the quiet response, as watery silver eyes opened in the dark. "I wish there was another way that wouldn't have to involve them. They're still young in so many ways…and I fear this may be born of something deeper than what concerns them. What concerns you."

Red orbs gazed intensely and Setsuna's voice held a fierce, low tone. "Any threat to our kingdom is the concern of all who live in it and serve under it. And y_ou're_ my concern, no matter the circumstance."

Serenity smiled sadly and drew closer to Setsuna, laying her head on her chest. "I know, my love. But there are forces beyond what many can see, more ancient than many can remember. Forces that have long sworn their defiance of the power that rules this universe…"

"Shhh…," Setsuna soothed. The queen had begun to tremble and Setsuna desperately wanted to make it to stop. "We will find a way. Together," she added as ducked her head and kissed the lips of her queen softly.

The rest of the night was spent in tender reassurance.

* * *

A thin stream of blazing fire shot past the right side of Ami's head, just barely missing her ear by inches. She leapt to her left and assumed a defensive stance with the wooden staff she clutched easily in her hands.

"Hey, watch it out there, Mars!," a red-faced Makoto shouted from the side of the training field. "You guys said no powers and those ears mean a lot to me!"

Rei only grinned cheekily as she slowly advanced towards Ami with her wooden short sword. Ami's own face began to flush a light red, but didn't have time to darken any deeper as Rei was suddenly on her in a flurry of movement. Ami blocked and deflected every blow as if she were born with a staff in her hand and kept up with every change in attack and defense the Martian warrior tried to use on her.

Makoto and Rei had practically dragged the doctor away to lunch from the health ward in the palace, which had now become more of a research lab due to the low occurrence of sickness on the moon and lack of wartime trauma. Even though Rei had been back for a month, she had barely seen her blue-haired friend because of the demanding schedule the Mercurian imposed on herself. When she asked Makoto how she dealt with it, the jovial brunette only grinned and said, "I schedule all-night appointments."

While Ami was bringing Rei up to speed on every detailed bit of the various research projects she had started, Makoto off-handedly mentioned how good Ami had gotten with a staff while Rei was gone, and of course Rei had been eager to find out just how good. They had hastily finished their meal and rushed down to the training field they had become intimately acquainted with in their younger days, Ami shyly trailing behind them.

So here they were an hour later, circling each other while sweat poured down their faces and bodies, and all of Ami's previous hesitancy and shyness was nowhere to be seen. Makoto was right; Ami _had_ become a master. It was a far cry from the old battle days when the manipulator of cold would fight using mostly her computers and devices as her only weapons. Smirking at her thoughts, Rei wondered how many other changes she would discover.

A thick fog suddenly clouded the field, obscuring Ami from Rei's view completely. "Oh yeah, two can play at that game!" Makoto's voice rang out. With a huff Rei dropped into a defensive stance, her senses heightening. She advanced to where Ami was last standing, not at all surprised that she wasn't there. She slowly drew a wide arc around the perimeter of the field from memory, but there was still no sign of her opponent.

The Martian warrior stopped completely with her eyes closed to let her senses guide her, and opened them in triumph. She swiftly ran to her right and shot a warmth of flame, dispelling the mist only to reveal an airborne Ami with her staff gripped above her head. Rei barely had enough time to throw herself backward to avoid the staff slamming the ground in front of her. She jumped up to spring forward only to have her legs swiped out from under her. The hard-packed dirt did little to break her fall and as soon as she was on her back, the smooth wooden tip of Ami's staff rested easily on her nose. Rei blinked. Ami grinned sheepishly down at her. "That wasn't too hard of a fall, was it? I know it's been a while."

Makoto's roaring laughter was heard approaching across the field as Ami stepped back and Rei slowly sat up. "I'm fine…" She slowly stretched at the waist and winced slightly when a lower muscle in her back protested. That would probably bruise later. "No offense Ami, but when did you get so good?"

Ami only blushed and smiled, but Makoto quickly spoke up as she came to stand next to Ami. "I asked myself the same thing the first time I ended up where you are. I gotta say, my pride was hurt that day…only until I realized what a great teacher that must make me!" Ami shook her head good-naturedly as the brunette burst into laughter again while throwing an arm around her. Rei just rolled her eyes as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"You know," Makoto said impishly, "I could always teach _you_ a few moves."

Rei scoffed playfully, "Yeah, and I'd never hear the end of it from you for the rest of our lives. Besides, I'm just a little rusty." She looked to the still quiet Mercurian with a smile. "Maybe we can have a rematch later, Ami? Whenever you're free again."

"Of course, Rei. Just let me know in advance, I'm in over my head at the lab these days. Actually, I really should be getting back now. We just got some new doctors in from Mercury and Mars earlier this week, and I want to make sure they know all of the protocol before they start handling any of our lab equipment."

"Right, sure. Sorry we pulled you away, but I'm glad you could spare the time, Ami," Rei said as they walked to the weapon shed at the side of the field to put everything up. "It's good to see you."

Ami blushed slightly again and gave Rei a brief, rare hug. "It's good to know you're back to stay." Turning to Makoto, she raised up on her toes to give her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later, Mako. Bye, Rei!" And with a wave, the Mercurian was off through the doors.

"Man, I love that woman," Makoto sighed as she and Rei walked over to the bleachers on the side of the field. "I never would've thought that we'd still be together after all this time..." The old metal creaked under their weight as they sat, and Makoto rested her head thoughtfully in her hand as she leaned back on the bleachers. "I figured she'd eventually grow tired of me or something, or maybe decide that her stuff was more important, you know?"

The irony of Makoto's second statement hit home in Rei and it sobered her up from the light-hearted mood she was in. "Yeah."

Sensing Rei's change in tone, Makoto glanced at her sideways, and then spun to face her when she put two and two together. "Hey, Rei, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to say you−"

"It's ok, Makoto," Rei sighed. "There's nothing to apologize for. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me for not letting you guys know where I ran off to in the first place." Rei had finally told the other guardians since she had been back why she was away for so long; surprisingly, at least to her, the only real reason they had been upset was because she didn't tell them she was leaving. She admitted to herself she was relieved that they didn't hold the way she ended things with Minako against her. To not have friends to go to while dealing with the Venusian's wedding would have been unbearable.

"Yeah, that would've been nice," Makoto laughed, and then she clapped Rei on the back jovially. "But hey, bygones are bygones, and you're here now. Just don't do it again," she mock-warned.

"Whatever you say, Makoto…" Rei trailed off as she spied two figures strolling pass the training room. Was that…

"Hey, it's Minako and Akio!" Makoto shouted and she jumped up to wave excitedly at the pair. "I didn't know he'd be here today…must be some wedding stuff…I'll bet Minako's happy either way!" She was about to run across the field to the pair when all too suddenly, she remembered who was sitting next to her and turned to look down at Rei. With a sheepish smile, she opened her mouth to apologize, "Sor−"

Rei waved her off. "Hey, I think we just covered that I owe you all the apologies, not the other way around. Besides, it's fine, we're fine. Me and Minako...talked the day that I got here. We're good. We're friends."

Makoto let out a loud breath of relief. "That's great, I was really hoping it wouldn't be some awkward thing I'd have to tiptoe around every time you two were in the same space."

"No, it's nothing like that at all," said Rei. _I owe her that much, at least._

"What's not like what?" Minako asked them cheerfully as she and Akio came to stand in front of them. Before either warrior could respond, they were cut off by Minako focusing on the still sitting Rei. "Wait a minute. Rei, I don't think you guys have met since you've been back. Rei, this is my fiancée, Akio. Akio, this is Rei, one of my best friends."

Rei stood politely to shake the man's hand. He was tall, about Haruka's height. His somewhat lengthy black hair was pulled back into a crisp ponytail, and his green eyes seemed to sparkle with kindness. Akio radiated a quiet, gentle aura that Rei found agreeable. He also didn't appear to be a fighter outright, but he definitely wasn't a weakling. Rei mentally reprimanded herself for sizing Akio up as if they were on a battlefield. "Nice to meet you."

Akio bowed slightly as he responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mars Rei. I've heard so many things about you from Minako."

Rei blushed lightly as the handshake ended. "Please, no need for formalities; you're marrying my best friend. And I hope all the things you've heard about me have been good." She paused. "And true, for that matter…"

"Hey!" Minako interjected, feigning offense. "When have I ever lied?"

As if they planned it, the other three all looked at her with the same blank stare.

"Alright, alright! Sometimes I may stretch the truth, but only for the sake of love!" Minako declared. "And I'll have you know, Rei, everything I've said about you has been nothing but true!"

"I'm sure," Rei dryly replied.

Akio and Makoto only watched with amused expressions as Minako and Rei seemed to forget they were standing there and got into an intense bantering session. To Akio, it was easy to see now why Minako had seemed down whenever the absence of this Rei that he had just met came up. Clearly they had a kind of close, friendly camaraderie that Minako didn't have with anyone else he'd met in her circle. Even now her eyes seemed to have a light behind them that he hadn't ever seen before.

To Makoto, seeing the two of them going back and forth the way they used to before Rei left was almost unbelievable. Of course she wanted the pair to be alright with each other, but she just couldn't believe Rei was really that at ease with Minako getting married. Her fiancée was standing right there and Rei was just joking with Minako as if they had never even _had_ a relationship! _I don't know __**how**__ I'd act if I left and came back to find Ami with a fiancée, even if we were broken up…_

"…Rei, you _did_ destroy almost 5,000 youma that day, no lie! Makoto," Minako whined, drawing the Jovian from her thoughts, "you remember that battle in the Sea of Serenity, didn't Rei take down almost 7,000 of those things?"

Makoto chuckled and held up her hands. "I'm not getting in the middle of you two. As a matter of fact, I'd probably better get going. I'm supposed to be helping Luna train a new group of royal soldiers in hand to hand combat−"

"That assignment has been cancelled, Jupiter." They all turned to see a black cat with a moon crescent on its forehead running to them swiftly from the doors, its shape morphing into that of a woman as she got closer. "A mandatory meeting has been called by the queen in the Great Hall. All guardians are to report there now."

"Ok…has something happened, Luna?" Makoto asked. Minako and Akio looked at Luna intently, waiting for the advisor's response. Rei only looked thoughtfully into space.

"I do not know. I am sure we will all find out together. Excuse me, I must let the others know." She nodded briskly at them and turned to run, changing back into her feline form.

The three stared at the door where Luna departed for a moment in silence. Makoto was the first to speak as she started moving. "Well, guess we'd better get going. It's good to see you though, Akio. Hopefully the meeting won't last too long and we can hang around some before you have to leave."

Akio smiled winsomely. "Yes, I would enjoy that, Makoto." He turned his attention to Rei, who had yet to move. "It was an honor to meet you, Rei. Hopefully we will be able to speak a little more in the near future?" His face still held a slightly amused expression from the discussion before Luna came in.

"Ah yes, sure. That would be…good." Rei had been so caught up in going back and forth with Minako that she had literally forgotten Akio was there, that Minako had a fiancée at all…it didn't help that the guy was quiet. _Not a good look_… She pushed that train of thought to the side as she smiled politely at him before walking away towards the training room doors. Instead, she tried to focus her mind on the upcoming meeting.

"Wait up, you guys!" Minako shouted, making Rei and Makoto pause their footsteps and turn to wait for her expectantly. She quickly slipped her arms around Akio and drew closer to him. "Sorry I have to leave you alone almost as soon as you get here…" she sighed. "Duty is never ending," she pouted.

Akio only smiled and placed his hands on her hips. "It's quite alright. Don't hold that face for too long, though, or it'll stay that way." He leaned in to kiss her gently, lifting a hand to cradle her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be here."

"Yeah," Minako sighed. "Well, I'll find you later…or you can just wait in my room for me," she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Ahh, I'll find something to do around here while you're busy…as a matter of fact, I'll see if I can catch Ami before she leaves her lab. I'm sure she can put me to work," Akio rushed out, slightly embarrassed.

"Fine, fine," Minako droned, "I'll come get you from the lab…then it's back to my room." With a wink and another quick kiss, she turned to run towards her friends only to see one where there were two. "Where's Rei?" she asked Makoto.

The brunette shrugged. "I guess at the Great Hall. One minute she was standing with me, the next she was out the door. You know how she hates to be late for anything."

"Right," Minako said, unconvinced. Even though they had established that they were on good terms, she had a pretty big feeling that there was more to Rei's sudden departure than just being on time. _I'll think about it later. _"Alright, well let's get going," the senshi of Venus said and the two sprinted towards the Great Hall.


End file.
